Showers
by cass189
Summary: Written for the "Dirty Talking Edward Contest": Showers are always a good way of starting the day... All Human, AU. One Shot. EXB.


**DIRTY TALKING EDWARD CONTEST**

**NAME OF YOUR ST****ORY: Showers**

**YOU USERNAME****: ****Cass189**

**CATEGORY OF YOUR ENTRY****: Dominant Edward**

**POV****: BPOV**

**STORY TYPE: ****All-Human**

**VISIT ISABEL0329's PROFILE FOR CONTEST DETAILS AND HOW TO ENTER. **

Thank you to AutumnDreamer for helping me with this.

* * *

BPOV

I woke up late, safely cuddled in Edward's arms. Stretching toward him, I placed a kiss on his chest without opening my eyes.

The thought of always waking up in Edward's arms put a smile on my face. I felt like the happiest person alive. Accepting his offer to move in with him had, definitely, been a good idea.

"Good morning beautiful." I lazily opened my eyes to look into Edward's green ones, which were fixed on me, filled with something I liked to label as love. Mine probably showed exactly the same emotion.

"Good morning." He leaned in to kiss my forehead while I kissed his jaw.

"Did you sleep well?" I sighed and moved closer to him in his arms, letting him know I had.

"I did. I slept very well indeed. What about you?"

"I always sleep well when you're in my arms." I smiled against his neck and took the opportunity to bite the flesh there before sucking gently on it. "And since that's where you'll be sleeping from now on, wearing one of my shirts like today or, preferably, nothing at all…" He gently moved me so he could kiss the hollow beneath my ear before taking my earlobe in between his teeth and sucking on it. I immediately felt myself melt against him. I loved when he sucked and bit my neck and I was sure he knew it. "I think I can say goodbye to my insomnia."

I moved so I was straddling him and kissed his mouth, softly at first, while my hands ran up his chest. Our kiss deepened dramatically when he placed his hand behind my head to keep me in place.

I moaned against his mouth and captured his lower lip in between mine before pulling back and getting up.

"Where exactly are you going?" He asked from his place on our bed.

"I'm going to take a shower because I still have a few things to move today." I walked into the bathroom, leaving the door open and turning on the water. I slowly took my clothes off and stepped inside the shower.

Once inside, I let the warm water hit my body, helping to relax every tense muscle.

I was concentrating on the feeling of the water hitting my body when he entered the shower and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, pressing my body against his. I didn't even hear him enter the shower. He moved around almost as silently and swiftly as a cat!

"Edward…" There was a warning in my voice, or at least I hoped there was.

"Yes, love?" He started to kiss my neck while one of his hands began to trace circles in my stomach. I instantly knew this wouldn't be a quick shower…

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I just thought we could shower together and save some water. We have, after all, to think about the environment." The hand that was still on my waist moved slowly to my bottom and squeezed it slightly.

I let out a little moan when he did so and turned around to look at him. He had an innocent look on his face that, if I didn't know better, would have convinced me that those were his true intentions.

I ran my hands up his chest until I reached his neck and wounded my fingers in his hair, pulling him towards me so I could kiss him. He complied and kissed me back eagerly. His tongue ran along my lower lip, asking for entrance that I gladly gave him.

The feel of our tongues dancing together and his taste always made me feel like I was flying high and my mind always went blank. I whimpered when he pulled back from my lips but he quickly went on to kiss my neck.

"So the environment is all you had in mind when you came in here?" I surprised myself by actually being able to form a coherent sentence.

"Of course." He said this while kissing my neck and so giving me no opportunity to see his face.

I bit my lower lip and rubbed my body against his, feeling his hard erection against my stomach. It was amazing how I could be this confident and bold with him.

"Funny, I could almost swear that wasn't it."

"Really? What makes you think that?" I rubbed my body against his again, thrusting my hips upward and hearing him moan against my ear.

"Just a certain part of your body that's pressed against me right now." I said while reaching between us and running a finger along his length. I could feel him shudder slightly before tightening his grip on me.

"You know, you're a very naughty girl Bella but maybe you're right." He backed me up against the shower wall and placed one of his knees between my legs. One of his hands ran up and down my thigh, caressing it gently.

The combination of his lips and hands touching me sent shivers all over my body.

"Now for future purposes Bella, let's say you were the one that started it this time. After all you were the one rubbing against me." Even with the warm water around me I could tell I was blushing slightly. I was going to say something, defend myself, but he started to trail kisses down my neck. He started a path towards my left breast, which made all my complaints cease immediately

He left several light kisses around the nipple until he licked it twice before taking it in his mouth.

I started to moan when he began sucking on that breast, his tongue still playing with my nipple. His left hand came to play with my right breast, squeezing it and twisting the nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

His other hand was on my butt now, squeezing it and making my left leg wrap around his waist.

My hands were gripping at his shoulders and when they went to his hair he raised himself from my breasts. I moaned at the loss of contact when his mouth left my breasts but he quickly came to kiss my lips. His knee moved in order to make my legs spread.

"Open your legs, love." He nibbled my ear and I did as he said. He placed himself between my legs and let the tip of his erection lightly brush against my entrance. I moaned against his neck and bit it.

"Edward…" His hands went to my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Yes, love? Tell me what you want, I want to hear it."

"You." That's all I always wanted. Wasn't it obvious?

"I'm yours." He started to kiss my cheek while caressing my skin. I whimpered again, making him look at me.

"Tell me." His voice was low and husky, almost a command. I loved the fact I was the only one that could do that to him. "I'll do whatever you want Bella, you just have to behave and tell me what you want." He buckled his hips against mine and gripped my waist tighter.

"I want you, Edward. Stop teasing." He smirked slightly and bit my jaw gently.

"I don't think that was clear enough. What do you want me to _do_ Bella?" How could he have so much self control when I was reduced to shuddering? I let out a deep breath and whimpered slightly.

"I want you inside of me, moving in and out." He kissed my forehead before looking in my eyes as he entered me in a fast movement.

"Like this?" I could only nod and moan.

He placed both of his hands on my ass in order to lift me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, enjoying the feeling of having him completely inside of me. He fit me perfectly; filling me completely and making me feel complete.

He lowered me further onto him and started moving slowly in and out of me.

"You're so amazingly tight and wet Bella." When I arched my hips towards him he started to pick up speed, making me moan against his neck whit every hard thrust.

He kept moving as I bounced on top of him as well as I could. I could feel myself getting closer to my release when he moved a little in order to hit that particular pleasure spot he always knew how to find.

"Oh! Edward!" I screamed his name once again as he thrusted inside of me, making me reach my release. One more thrust and I could feel him shaking and pulsing inside of me.

He groaned against my neck as his grip on me became tighter.

After recovering slightly he put me down and kissed my neck. His breathing, as well as mine, was fast. I ran my hands through his hair as he looked at me.

"I love you Edward." I moved a hand to his face and caressed it before kissing his nose.

"I love you too." With this he moved in order for the water to hit both of our bodies.

He washed my body, slowly, taking his time and making sure not to miss an inch of skin. I did the same to his and when he reached to turn the water off I smiled at him.

"I guess we didn't save that much water after all."

"Maybe not but it was definitely worth it. I'm sure that if we take a shower together everyday we'll end up saving some water eventually." He winked and kissed me before stepping out of the shower only to come back with a towel he wrapped around me.

I let him run the towel along my body, drying it, while I kissed his chest and neck. When I was completely dried I stood on my tip-toes to kiss Edward's lips once, wrapped the towel around my body and started to walk to the bedroom.

"Where do you think you are you going?" I raised an eyebrow at him but kept walking towards our bedroom.

"I'm going to get dressed." Before I could go any farther he wrapped his arms around me, pressing my back to his chest and nibbling my ear.

"Don't even think about getting away from me again. I'm not done with you yet."

"You're not done with me?" He sucked on my earlobe and ran his hands along my covered stomach while shaking his head.

"Not even close." I bit back a smile and decided to play with him.

"What else is there to do? I'm bathed and all dried up so unless you're planning on helping me get dressed there's nothing left to do."

"Letting you get dressed is the last thing I plan on doing right now…" He unwrapped the towel from around me and let it fall to the ground.

I quickly realized he had left his towel behind already and moaned slightly when I felt his length press against my lower back and his hands moved up to cup my breast.

"Can I know exactly what you plan to do then?" He chuckled slightly and bit my neck.

"I would rather show you." He bit my neck again before making me walk forward by lightly slapping my ass once. "Right now, you're going to walk to our bedroom. When I get there I want to see you lying in the middle of the bed, completely naked and with your legs spread open for me." My throat went suddenly dry and all I could do was grip his arms while thinking of what was to come. "Do you understand, Bella?" I nodded and spoke with a slightly trembling voice.

"Yes…"

"Good. Now move." I let go of him and walked to the bedroom as fast as I could, without tripping. Once there I immediately lay down on the middle of the bed as he has instructed me to.

My breathing was fast and loud already and I could feel my heart pounding in my chest with enthusiasm.

By the way Edward was talking to me I could tell this wasn't going to be the sweet love making I was accustomed to. This was going to be a different experience from what just happened in the shower. This was going to be rough, he was going to tease me and then take me as he pleased, I could tell that much already.

I also knew that I was going to love every second of that torture he had prepared for me and that I would, like always, willingly let him do as he pleased.

Edward came into the room shortly after as I placed one hand on my stomach and the other next to my head. Standing at the edge of the bed, his eyes trailed up and down my body and he placed his hands on my legs.

"Beautiful…" He let his hands ran up to my knee and pulled my legs apart even more. "Are you already wet for me, Bella?" I could only whimper since his hands on my knees were sending little shocks of electricity all over my body. "Yes, you are. I can see it from here. You're practically glistening my love." At that moment he leaned into me and placed his head between my legs, running his tongue up my slit.

I let out a loud moan and tried to grab his head so I could keep him there but he pulled back before I could reach him.

"I'm sorry my love, I just had to do that. I really just had to taste you." I started to whimper but my noises were cut by the feeling of him lying on top of me between my legs and kissing my mouth.

"Edward please…" I had poor self-control I knew but, truthfully, how could I control myself with a man like him?

He laughed slightly and began to leave a trail of kisses from my cheek to my jaw and then to my neck. He bit it harder than he had before and then ran his tongue along the skin there to soothe it.

My hands went to his back in an attempt to pull him closer to me. When I bucked my hips towards him he gripped my waist and pressed me against the mattress.

"Behave Bella, don't be so naughty." I whimpered slightly and bit my lower lip before he took it in between his and sucked.

He moved his hands from my waist to my breast and cupping them and making me moan loudly against his mouth. That made him move down along my body to take my left nipple in between his teeth. I moved my hands to his hair and moaned loudly once again when he started to suck on that breast.

"I love to hear you moan Bella." He pinched my nipple in between his thumb and forefinger, making me gasp and moan once more. "Exactly like that." He turned his attention to my breasts again and I could feel myself starting to lose my hold on reality.

He suddenly pulled back and came to kiss my lips deeply before moving one of his hands to my thigh so he could lift my leg a little higher.

In this position I could feel his length near my entrance and moved so I could brush against him, feeling him shudder slightly.

He started to leave kisses down my body until he was kneeling in between my legs and ran his thumb slowly up my slit.

"Oh, Edward."

"You truly do look beautiful like this Bella. On our bed, naked, with your legs spread wide open for me." He leaned in to kiss the inside of my thigh and I immediately gripped the sheets beneath me.

He very slowly, too slowly even, left several kisses along the inside of my thigh until I could feel his breath near to where I wanted him. When I lifted one leg and placed it in his shoulder he buried his head between my legs making me scream his name out loud.

Goose pumps begun to cover my whole skin as he moved his fingers to my entrance, opening it so his tongue could dart deeper inside of me.

He ran his tongue up my slit a few times before moving to take my clit in his mouth. I moved one of my hands to his hair and pulled on it every time he sucked on my clit.

My mind went blank and I lifted my back from the bed as I whimpered and moaned. It didn't take long for me to get close to my release. The sounds of pleasure he was making from between my legs only pushed me closer to that edge.

He pulled back at that moment and lay down on top of me, nuzzling my neck.

"You taste so fucking good, Bella. After all this time and I still can't get enough of you..." I was past being able to think coherently so I just wrapped my arms around him and concentrated on the feeling of his hands running up and down my body.

I couldn't take much more of this. If his objective was to drive me crazy, he was almost accomplishing it.

He moved his right hand to my butt and squeezed it, pressing me further against him and making me gasp in the process.

He chuckled against my neck and bit it hard, before sucking on that spot. I was sure I would have a mark there tomorrow.

"Edward, stop teasing."

"Why would I want to do that when it's all part of the fun? I know you can get even wetter for me?" He let the tip of his long erection graze my entrance and ran his fingertips along my outer thigh.

I lifted my hips from the bed in his direction, letting him know I was more than ready for him. He slid one finger inside of me but pulled it back soon after.

"I can see you're ready for me again Bella…" I just nodded weakly and brushed my hips against his once more. When was I not?

Chuckling slightly he placed his hands on my waist and pushed me towards him, thrusting fast and hard inside of me.

I let out a loud scream when he entered me and bit my lower lip, trying to keep quiet.

"Don't do that, Bella. Behave and let me hear you scream." He pulled slowly out of me only to fill me once again in a fast movement. I screamed like he wanted and wrapped my legs around him in order to have him deeper inside of me. "Your moans and whimpers sound fucking amazing my love."

"Oh Edward. Just fuck me."

He gripped my waist and started to move in and out of me in a fast rhythm.

"Fuck, baby. You're so tight Bella." He bit my jaw and pounded hard against me once more before lifting one of my legs higher so he could thrust deeper inside of me. He kept a fast pace that soon had me screaming his name loudly.

"Oh Edward!" I attempted to wrap my hands around his back, desperate to hold onto him.

"Louder Bella! Let everyone hear you." I kept moving with him until I could no longer hold on and screamed as loud as I was able.

"Edward I'm going to…" I swallowed hard and screamed once more.

"Come Bella. Come for me! I want to feel you all around me." He pounded hard into me making my eyes rolled back and my mouth go dry as he, expertly, led me to my release. I could feel myself shuddering and tightening around him.

My release brought his own and he spilled inside of me while biting my neck and groaning my name.

We lay still for a long time, just gazing deep into each other's while he ran his hand up and down my sides until he rolled off of me and into his side. He brought me with him and I laid my forehead against his chest, listening to his still slightly fast heart beat.

After a few minutes I moved to lazily kiss his jaw and ran my hand up his chest, making him look at me.

"Can I get dressed now?"

He laughed slightly and winked at me. "I don't know. I think I want to keep you here all day."

I kissed his jaw again before lifting one eyebrow at him. "Really?"

"Yes, really." He placed his hands on my waist making me move so I was lying on top of him and he could kiss me more easily. He ran his hands down my back to my butt and squeezed it gently while sucking on my earlobe. "Yes. I'm definitely keeping you here all day."

I giggled and hid my head between his neck and shoulder before he moved us so he was lying on top of me.

I laughed when he playfully tickled me but was soon cut off by him kissing me once again.


End file.
